


big hands I know you're the one

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Evil!Jamie, I don't trust that man's goatee, M/M, Not REALLY Evil Jamie, Slightly porny, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Jamie wakes up from his afternoon nap to find Tyler sprawled on him like a starfish.





	big hands I know you're the one

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes. 
> 
> Betaed by Lucifern, as she rocks my socks. <3 
> 
> Seriously though, this is silly randomness.

Jamie woke up and felt the familiar weight of Tyler draped over him. The man was a freaking starfish, if starfish were made of way too much body heat. He looked over at his clock and frowned. He’d woken up a grand total of five minutes before his alarm was set to wake him from his nap, which meant his nap was done. Awesome. 

He had to pee, like usual, but he was willing to hold it if it meant Tyler got the last few minutes of sleep. One would think after traveling as much as he did Tyler would have regulated his sleep schedule or at least gotten used to it being messed with but he was one of the players that just didn’t. Long roadies were like a test on Tyler’s body and it always made Jamie a bit anxious. 

Staring at the ceiling he tried to distract himself from his bladder by going over the morning skate. They’d been playing well, a few hiccups here and there but nothing scary. He’d been hoping to get a chance to talk with Ben a little about the last game’s right side of the net but hadn’t had a chance before he was being dragged to lunch and then Tyler had all but pulled him up to their room (well, **his** room) to nap. 

He tried to visualize the plays on the slightly bumpy ceiling but nothing seemed to be more present than his body telling him to get the hell up and go to the bathroom. He looked at the clock. Three minutes. 

Risking a look at Tyler, he could see the drool coming from his mouth. He wondered how much all the girls would want in his pants if they knew he drooled and snored ever so slightly in your ear as he lay basically on top of you. 

He moved himself over an inch. Tyler made a noise but didn’t open his eyes. He slid a little further and broke free of his leg, the arm still clutching at his side. He took a deep breath in and exhaled to push his chest up, sliding his body more and more as Tyler’s palm flattened out against his body. 

Other than the fact that he almost took his head out on the side table, he took it as a success when he found himself on the floor a moment later. He debated crawling to the open door but figured he had imaginary dignity to hold onto. He stood up and crept into the bathroom. 

Halfway through relieving himself he heard his alarm go off, followed by Tyler cursing and then what he hoped wasn’t the sound of his phone meeting the table in a not so friendly way. Tyler wasn’t the best waker. 

“Jamie?” 

Jamie flushed the toilet, washed his hands and opened the door. “You broke my phone you bought it.” 

“Holy fuck!” Tyler gave an exaggerated startle. 

Jamie blinked at him. He checked his face and his hair, he’d just looked himself over in the mirror a moment ago. There was nothing wrong. “What?”

“It’s EVIL JAMIE!” 

“Oh for fucks’ sake,” Jamie frowned, and launched himself at the bed. “ _You_ have a goatee, fucker.” 

Tyler, who was giggling maniacally, shrugged. “Yeah but you knew I was evil when you met me. What if I woke up in an alternate universe? Up is down, down is up. You have facial hair. What’s next? We’re the Austin Meteorites? Jordie find a girl?”

As response, Jamie dug his face into Tyler’s neck. A move Tyler had been pulling on him for so long it was a nice way to reciprocate the torture. Tyler flailed out and tried to duck his chin in towards himself. “Yeah, not so fun on the other side.” 

“DUDE!” he bellowed, chuckling. “Stop, stop…” 

Jamie paused for a second and tilted his head to a different angle, instead leaving kisses on the inside of his neck. Sure he might be pushing a little further in then he needed, rubbing the scratchy hair into his neck but whatever. 

“You play dirty pool, Benn,” Tyler said, and then pushed Jamie up and off. “Don’t start something we can’t finish.” 

Jamie frowned. “I mean, really, who needs us in a game…” 

“I’m going to tell the guys that, Captain,” Tyler smirked. “Now get up, I got to pee.” 

“Romantic.” 

Tyler shrugged. “I could have said piss.” 

Sadly, that was a step forward in their relationship. Jamie moved to let him up and then rolled back over on the bed, grabbing his phone which had begun to ring again as Tyler had apparently pressed the snooze button. He inspected it for any other signs of sleepy Tyler wrath but it was fine. He had a few texts from Hitchcock asking to talk to him before dinner and one from his brother telling him to kick the Leafs’ ass. 

Tyler returned a few moments later, while he was mid text telling Jordie that he owed him an ass kicking of the Golden Knights as those guys were fucking beasts as of late and he was trying to kick some ass in their division. 

“Got to talk to Coach before dinner,” Jamie said, going to his closet to grab his suit out. “You can fuck around in here if you want. Or get dressed and come with me to the arena.” 

Tyler seemed to mull it over for a second. “I’ll stay here. More plausible deniability if we don’t show up at the same time … you know… all the time.” 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Seguin,” Jamie chided. pulling on his suit pants. “None of the guys saw you head jerk towards the elevator nine times.” 

“I was tired,” he said. 

Jamie rolled his eyes and got his suit on in the quick methodical way he’d developed over the last however many years. There was a mirror on the inside of the little closet and when he was tying his tie he saw Tyler staring at him while he did it. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. 

“What are you doing?”

“Appreciating the view,” Tyler said, and he was lazily stroking himself through his boxers. Jamie felt himself instantly showing interest. 

“What was that about not starting something?”

Tyler winked. “Well, I can finish…” 

“You call me the evil one?” he said and maybe his voice was a little tight but _unfucking fair_.

“Told you, you already KNEW I was the evil one when we started…” 

Jamie shrugged his shoulder and thought very distinctly about getting boarded by Zdeno Chara. 

He was about to open the door when a thought struck him. “Hey, just don’t think about your mom or anything while I’m gone, that’d be weird, right?” 

“Wait, what?” Tyler said, hand instantly off his dick. “Ah, man… gross… you… evil…” 

He heard the pillow hit the door as he closed it behind him. 

He got a text a minute later. “ _EVIL JAMIE_ ”

He was keeping the goatee.


End file.
